


A Terrible Case of Lazy-itis

by handaramjwisung



Series: Writing Requests [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but get this, is it really a fic from me is there are no cats involved, its FAKE, lets get this bread oof, lix and hyunjin are only mentioned in the passing im sorry ma, minho is a fantastic actor someone give him a grammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handaramjwisung/pseuds/handaramjwisung
Summary: Minho swears this is the last time he's taking any form of advice from wikiHow





	A Terrible Case of Lazy-itis

**Author's Note:**

> hey chingoose i havent written anything in forever and a half so please feel free to roast me in the comments UWU

wikiHow : How to fake symptoms of being sick?

 

"Blow on your face with a blowdryer, what and I cannot stress this enough, the fuck?" Minho huffed as he stared down in disbelief at the offending website. He had his pride and dignity and thus he follow some more than questionable hacks shared on a semi-reputable website just to skip work right? As a working class adult, Minho would prefer to describe himself as responsible and that he definitely had his priorities straight.

 

"BRRRRRR"

 

The sound of the blow dryer bounced off the hanging pots and pans in the kitchen of the apartment. Minho's hands scrambled to find the off switch on the hairdryer. His heart raced as his eyes searched around frantically for any sign that the ruckus had woken his boyfriend, Chan, up from his deep slumber. He exhaled a sigh of relief as only the sound of blankets being shifted around greeted his ears. 

 

As much as Minho loved Chan, he had to admit that his boyfriend was a bit [read : a lot] of a workaholic. Minho had spent too many nights worrying about Chan withering away in that tiny studio of his, always insisting he had one last track to edit. Which is thusly why Minho was terrified of the idea that the older boy would find out that he was skipping work. Which also explains why he was sitting in the dark, one leg folded above the other, perched on the countertop in the kitchen, the room farthest away from where his boyfriend was peacefully sleeping. His body was bundled in blankets, courtesy of another tip from wikiHow for pretending to feel cold. 

 

Minho took a quick glance at the digital clock on the microwave. The clock read 7.30 am, the neon green light emitting from the clock being the only source of light in the dimly lit kitchen. Great, Minho had exactly ten (10) minutes to perfectly execute his plan and if that didn't work out, he swore that he would be suing wikiHow.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, the brunette braced himself for the jarring sound that would emit from the blowdryer once he turned it on. However, he couldn't help but startle slightly when the loud sound started up again. Aiming the blow dryer at his forehead, Minho slumped his body against the wall of the kitchen. If he was being honest, the constant warmth on his forehead was slightly comforting, almost alike a hot shower. He hummed in contentment as the blow dryer continued blasting warm air at his face. Maybe faking sick wouldn't be that bad. The dance studio did have Felix and Hyunjin after all and they were pretty talented dancers, they could manage themselves. Probably.

 

"Meow!" Out of the corner of his eye, Minho spotted an indistinguishable object launch themselves at him and Minho could not help but let out a high-pitched scream in fear of his imminent death. 

 

The tiny creature had attached themselves to his thick blanket. In the obsolete darkness of the kitchen, the creature looked absolutely menacing. Minho shook the blanket roughly in a valiant attempt to get the creature off of him. In his struggle, he himself had shifted on the counter. 

 

A dull thump sound resounded through the apartment followed by a painful groan as Minho rubbed his aching back. At least the thick blanket had cushioned his fall to the smallest degree. Minho was a 100% sure that he would have bruises littering his side for days after. 

 

“What's going on?” 

 

Minho blinked rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the now blindingly lit kitchen, the fluorescent lights overhead flickering slightly. 

 

A smile spread on his face as he saw his sleepy boyfriend, the older boy's soft pink hair was adorably mussed up and flattened on one side. His face was twisted into one of worry as he accessed Minho's current state which was admittedly not the most mundane position to be in at 7.35 in the morning. 

 

A tiny ginger ball of fluff launched themselves into Chan's arms and he cradled it carefully. Minho mentally beat himself up, how could he have forgotten that they had just adopted Soonie just the other day. _Stupid Minho, stupid._

 

“Baby what are you doing on the floor?” Chan asked, worry traced into his handsome features. 

 

Minho snapped himself back to reality. Game mode? On. Grammy? It rightfully belonged to him. Hotel? Trivago.

 

Minho mustered up the most pitiful face he could manage. “Channie I think I fell sick,” Minho pouted up at Chan, innocence overtaking his features. 

 

“Oh no baby, are you running a temperature?” Chan questioned as he helped Minho up. 

 

Minho shrugged nonchalantly, trying to keep up with his clueless and sick facade. The brunette felt a cool hand on his forehead and a shocked gasp emitting from the older boy. Minho let out a few coughs for good measure. 

 

Soonie looked like she did not believe even one second of his acting as she hissed at him and pattered away, her tiny tail swishing sassily and okay maybe Minho deserved that for accidentally flinging her off of him. But in his defence, his brain can't function properly so early in the morning so maybe Soonie should be nicer to him. 

 

“Maybe you should rest for today,” Chan murmured as he guided Minho to the couch, a tight grip on his waist to prevent him from falling. “I don't think you should go to work if you have a fever that high.”

 

Hallelujah praise the lord. Minho would like to thank his high school drama teacher, wikiHow, his fantastic acting ski-

 

“I'll stay at home to take care of you so that you don't have to exert yourself too much,” Chan announced determinedly as he wrapped the blankets almost suffocatingly tighter around the younger boy.

 

Minho choked on his spit. That was definitely not part of the plan. Minho continued to hack his lungs out as Chan patted his back comfortingly. 

 

Once Minho's throat had cleared up, his mind raced at a thousand miles per minute to find reasons on why that was a bad idea. He needed valid reasons. Scratch that any reason was fine as long as it was coherent enough which was already a stretch for him and his one braincell. 

 

Minho struggled to get his hands out of the blanket burrito that he was tragically encased in. Minho clasped Chan's hands tightly and looked into his eyes. “Channie hyung I don't think that's a good idea,” Minho managed to get out but felt immense guilt at the almost immediate hurt that flashed across Chan's face which disappeared just as quickly.

 

“No, no I didn't mean it like that!” Minho waved his arms around frantically trying to clear up the misunderstanding. God was being mean when he made Minho emotionally constipated. “What if you fall sick too? It's better that only I fall sick, you still have to work on tracks for your new album remember?”

 

Minho could practically see the cogs turning in Chan's head. If Chan stayed at home the possibility of him getting found out would skyrocket and he would have a much harder time hiding that he wasn't actually sick. Minho just wanted to stay home and watch Mean Girls for god's sake. 

 

“No, I want to take care of you. What type of boyfriend would I be if I just left you here alone?” the older boy cupped his cheek gently and Minho subconsciously nuzzled into his touch. “You're much more important than any album okay?”

 

Minho felt his love for his boyfriend brim up to the top and overflow as Chan pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Maybe faking sick for a few more hours would be worth it. 

 

Minho whined as Chan pulled away and his warmth was gone. “I'll be right back, I'll just make some chicken soup for you.” Chan assured him while heading to the kitchen but not before directing a flying kiss at him. Minho pretended to catch it and giggled at the saccharine smile that spread across his boyfriend's face. Chan was such a dork. He loved it. He loved him. 

 

Minho nestled into the fluffy blanket, his eyes slipping shut as he planned out how to continue faking sick. Perhaps he should keep a few heat packs handy nearby and throw in a few coughs and sniffles for the rest of the day. Minho let a satisfied giggle escape from his lips, maybe he should pursue a career in acting. The warmth from the blankets and the mellow light in the living room caused Minho's head to droop as he dozed off. 

 

“Baby wake up, I have your soup ready!” Minho could feel Chan's fingers comb comfortingly through his hair as the calming scent of chicken soup wafted around him. He didn't realise he was this hungry until now. Minho smiled lovingly at the pink haired boy. He was always so sweet to him.

 

Minho reached for the spoon and the bowl of soup only to be taken aback by Chan's calculated tutting and him pushing away the bowl of soup just as quickly. 

 

“Channie hyung do you want to starve your sick boyfriend?” Minho whined, nudging at Chan pleadingly.

 

“Not until you explain this,” Chan revealed the object hidden behind his back. Oh fuck. 

 

“So what was the blow dryer doing in the kitchen?” Chan demanded, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Minho gulped as his eyes darted around the room. 

 

“I wanted to try out a new recipe?” Minho managed. He slightly cringed at how it turned out like a question instead. 

 

Chan stared at him obviously unamused. Minho's defences crumbled. 

 

“Okay you caught me, I wanted to skip work for a day, am I that bad of a person?” Minho huffed out as he turned away from Chan. He didn't want to see the older boy's face knowing that he probably disappointed him. 

 

Minho's eyes widened in surprise when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder, soft strands of hair brushing gently against his neck. 

 

“Baby if you wanted to stay at home you could have just told me,” Chan admitted.

 

“Wait” Minho tilted his head slightly to meet Chan's gaze. “You're not mad at me?”

 

“Why would I be mad?” Chan asked confusedly and Minho felt a flood of guilt wash over him. 

 

“Because you work so hard every day and it almost seems like you never take a break. I didn't think that you'd appreciate me skipping work for fun,” Minho admitted, red dusting the tops of his cheeks. It sounded stupid once he said it out loud.

 

“Minho if you wanted to skip work for the day, it's completely up to you. I won't stop you from making decisions like that, you're an adult and you know what's best for you probably,” Chan whispered and Minho felt the tension seep out of his bones as he relaxed against the older boy. Minho pressed his lips against the older boy's in relief, sighing into the kiss as he gripped onto the older boy tightly. When they broke apart, both their faces were flushed crimson and a soft smile graced the pink haired boy's face.

 

Thank god he wasn't mad. Minho had fretted so much over nothing. 

 

“If that's so, let's watch Mean Girls together please!” Minho exclaimed and beamed up at the older boy. 

 

“Anything for you,” Chan replied with a gentle smile. And if Minho ignored Chan's off hand comment about them having already watched Mean Girls over the weekend it doesn't matter because he got to cuddle with the bestest boyfriend in the world and skip work at the same time. Minho couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and crackhead comments make my day so please do!!


End file.
